Joey Tribbiani
'''Joey Tribbiani '''was one of the main central characters on the hit sitcom series, ''Friends. ''He is an American-Italian New York-born actor and is the ladies man of the group however depsite this he is actually very innocnet and good-natured and normally tries to help them with their own problems. He was portrayed by Matt LeBlanc. Season 1 Joey is trying to cheer over his divorce by taking him to a hockey game however he ends up going to the hospital after Ross gets hit by a puck. He also tried to flirt with Rachel in Central Perk however she had just left her groom at the altar and was wearing a wedding dress at the time. He stars in the play called ''Freud! ''and acts as Al Pacino's "butt double" he also gives advice that Ross will never be on a date with her as they are too deep in "Friend Zone." He discovers that his father is having an affair with his mother and she is actually alright with this. Joey goes an a date with Phoebe's sister, Ursula however she completely signalled him out and Phoebe had to pretend to be her sister to gently break up with him. Season 2 Joey was a colognes sprayer in the beginning of the series and earned the role as Dr Drake Ramoray on ''Days of Our Lives ''goes out with a woman Erica who actually bellied that he was the character Ramoray. He also tried to become more independent and moved out of Chandler's apartment however he had to move back when his character Drake Ramoray was killed off after he admitted that he moulded the writers words. Season 3 Joey teaches a soap acting class however when he is up for the role of Nick in "All My Children" however one of his students gets it first and he tires to sabotage him by acting the character gay however they love this portrayal and still hire him instead of Joey. Season 4 When Monica is bullied by her sous-chefs at her new job, Allesandro's Joey takes a job as a waiter to purposefully get fired and earn the respect and fear from the chefs however when he got his paycheque and tips in hand he decides to stay onboard and ears the nickname Draton however he later gets himself fired when Monica suffers abuse from her colleagues. Season 5 Personality Joey is quite the mystery to his friends, most of the time they consider him a womanizing simpleton with a love for food and an incredible appetite, being able to eat an entire king-sized turkey at Thanksgiving and the entire contents of his fridge after his motor blew. There are occasions when Joey can be very smart, such as coming to the conclusion that Monica and Chandler were dating after they both spent the weekend at the same hotel. Another occasion was when he deduced that Chandler had lied about him coming home from Tulsa a day early when his suitcase was found in his apartment before he actually got there. Joey is geographically ignorant, such as not knowing that Utah was a country and that it even existed, thinking that Ross made it up while trying to remember the entire 52 states despite this he was aware that France was in a different continent however he did have to check with Phoebe. A known foodie, Joey rarely goes hungry especially when it came to a meatball sandwich which he actually risked his life for when he thought that on a ride-along he was being shot at when the car backfired causing him to reach for his sandwich however Chandler mistook this for him trying to save Ross. Joey's love for food goes to the extreme even close to greed, such as forcing himself to eat an entire turkey as he couldn't stand not finishing a meal. He was unwilling to share a morsel from his plate whenever someone tried to take his food he would scream in their face, "JOEY DOESN'T SHARE FOOD!" He even yelled at Emma, who was a baby after she tired to take his grape and was actually about to break up with a woman becuase she took a handful of his fries. Joey should be remarked for his insatiability, being able to eat an enitre six course meal at a restaurant and an entire cake later. The "Joey Special" at a pizza place was two pizzas which became his favourite amongst friends. Joey was not above the usual profanity. A specific case would be after getting his eyebrows plucked and describes the woman who did it as "a sadistic bitch" and flipping off Chandler when he kissed his girlfriend then later telling him to "f##k off" in Italian in Central Perk after he makes out with Kathy. Known for his womanising ways, Joey was clearly the most promiscuous of the group and had a tendency to skeep with women whose name he didn't even know. Occasionally this tended to have more of an affect on his friends personal life than himself, such was the case when he one-nighted Laura, a woman who worked at an adoption agency and could have not given his friends Monica and Chandler a baby however he was quickly able to spin this around. Joey still remains the most gullible and naive of the group despite being the most sexually experienced, such as when he was trying to sell the entertainment centre to a customer and ends up being tricked when he traps Joey in the cupboard and steals his entire living room. When Chandler freed him the first thing that he says was "he promised he wouldn't take the chairs" indicating he believed the theif. Despite keeping his player status throughout the series in later seasons he showed in interest in being in a serious relationship after Monica and Chandler being boyfriend and girlfriend was revealed he tried to take things slow with his girlfriend however he ends up sleeping with her on the first date. Joey's moves on a date are revealed while "going out" with Rachel. He would have a bottle of champagne sent to himself however he pretended it was ordered by a fan which he would reply "this is so embarrassing, I just want to have a normal life." His prime make-out line was "I was going to wait until I brought you home to kiss you but you're so beautiful I don't think I can wait." Joey also has a story about him hiking across Europe which will guarantee however is telling it sex. Despite his reputation as a ladies man Joey reveals an altruistic and innocent side and is unfathomably loyal when it came to his friends such as preparing to fight Monica's boyfriend when he was convinced she was having an affair when Chandler had actually returned home a day early and wanted to spare his feelings when he couldn't go to a football game with him. Joey wasn't solely focused on sex, he would help his friends if they were in a crisis such as when Rachel botched up the Thanksgiving desert by making half an English trifle and half a Shepard's pie when the pages got stuck together however they chose to not tell her as she would be forced to remake it, causing them to be late for the party with Janine and her attractive dancer friends Joey believed they should tell her as when her friends tasted it they would laugh at her. He has a very unique method of acting, for instance "Smell-the-Fart" acting was whenever during a scene he forgot his lines he would take a long exhale and stare into the distance until the words came back to him. Joey had a tendency to get jealous of other successful actors, even sabotaging one of his students to pretend to be gay for an audition he wanted however the producers liked the idea of the character being homosexual and hired him anyway. He was also outraged when his co-host won a Soapie instead of him, making him bitter and actually stole the award. Joey remains completely ignorant whenever he gets a bad review, such as thinking that being called abysmal was a compliment. Despite being an actor, he spends most of his career in between jobs and has a massive amount of time on his hands such as counting if it takes less than one-hundred steps to get from his apartment to Central Perk or creating his own games, such as Fireball or Fireball 2. Joey was aware of the rules of being a friend such as lying to one another, and despite him being a womaniser, kissing his best friends girl was a line he would never cross and was outraged when Chandler had kissed Kathy, claiming he would never do something so terrible to his closest friend. Joey would punish his friends if they did cross a line and has a childish sense of justice, such as making Chandler sit in a box at Thanksgiving and then wear Ichibani - Lipstick For Men after he lied about giving his commercial to his executives at work. He would also punish himself, should he have crossed the line as well such as moving to another country when he admitted to Ross that he loved Rachel and was prepared to let him punch him when he had accidentally proposed to Rachel. Depsite coming off as macho and burly all the time as the series continued Joey reveals his childish and slightly effeminate side. The most obvious trait would be his pet penguin doll, Hugsy whom he treats like his closest friend and actually sleeps with, he was also unable to part with her even to give it to Emma and tried to steal it from her. It's also implied that he stole it from a child (Rachel: "You're going to steal Hugsy from a little girl?!). (Joey: "How do you think I got him in the first place). He also exclusively reads comics and shows interests in sports like hockey and foosbal. However a prime example would be he hated change, and was left extremely agitated when Chandler and Monica were planning to move away and tired to dissuade them while visiting thier house for the first time. Whenever he does act childlik, people tend to mistake him for a child such as when he wrote a sheet why Monica and Chandler should be parents for an adoption agency and "didn't try to sound smart at all" and they mistook it for being written by an eight or nine year old. An example of Joey's effeminate side was when his roommate Janine turned him into a "girl" and when he asked that the living room stayed a manly place he takes all the effeminate decorations into his room. Trivia * In the first few seasons Joey differed from later seasons however it was Matt LeBlanc's ideas to make him a dimwit. Category:Dimwits Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Supporters Category:Pure Good Category:Titular Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Casanova